conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:2015 Chicago International Summit
Receiving guests President of the Federal Council, Louis Austin awaits at the tarmac at O'Hare. He will be reciving the following heads of state today; (( Insert your President's name below if they are coming to Chicago to attend )) -Sunkist- (talk) 17:21, March 22, 2015 (UTC) (Note - I'm adding in some important NPC's alongside my leaders) * : President and Premier * : Prime Minister * : President * Federal Kingdom of Sri Lanka: Queen Vasanthi I * Kurdistan:President Şahnaz Uzun * : Prime Minister * : President and Prime Minister * North Vietnam: Prime Minister Dương Văn Nhung * Britannia: Paramount Leader Robert Matthews and Prime Minister Eric Victor * Morocha President/General Secretary Mikel Ģušabeh * : Prime Minister * Gaul: Prime Minister * : President and Prime Minister * : Chancellor * : President and Prime Minister * Falklandic People's Socialist Republic: President Diane Chesterson * Argentine Confederate Union: President Alejandro Ramírez * : King Smith II and Prime Minister Steven Hong * Chancellor Oska Stärk * Prime Minister Toru Fujiwara * Hellas : Basileus Alexander Ioannou II * : Prime Minister Charles Haverley * : President John Semler * : King Karl III and Prime Minister Lisbeth Künstler * Lan Na: King Pasan Keacham Sarawong and Prime Minister Khae Leeyao Welcome! President Austin with serveral Federal Council members greet the Chancellor of Westland, Oska Stärk. Several military soldiers stand at salute for Stärk, marching forward to line the red carpet set for his arrival. Stärk walks alongside the red carpet, refusing to use it out of principle. The Wabash Army Choral and Band begin to play the Song of Westland. Generals of the Wabash Confederation are presented first to shake hands with the Chancellor, towards the end of the carpet is President Louis and his Council stand to shake the hand of the incoming head of state. Marianne Beaumont stands alongside the generals, she gives no more than an introduction and a warm smile. President Austin: "Welcome Chancellor to this Confederation on the Wabash, welcome to Chicago!" President Austin offers a firm handshake. Chancellor Stärk accepts and returns a firm shake'. '' 'Chancellor Stark: '"I thank you for my country's warm welcome here in the Confederation. I have come here for this monumental summit of global leaders, to try and forge a better world for one and all, so that we may see a better future for all nations and creeds. I have promised my people, that I will focus, and put pressure upon, Israel for its disgraceful treatment of Palestine, and express my solidarity with people across the world who have been affected by abhorrent religious fuelled violance and hatred and hope to work with my fellow leaders to curb it's prevelance in our world. More needs to be done in this world to stamp out prejudice and injustice, but we must fight for this, without the people there is no revolution against the oppressive forces of capitalist greed. Wabash's own neighbor, the United States is one of the most dangerous forces we are up against today, and we must end their tyranny over the Western world and their NATO puppets. Capitalism will fail and humanity will fall, this will become clear soon enough unless we act now and today. I thank President Austin and the Wabash people for accepting my nation and I, with such open arms." The crowd of Hoosiers claps for the Chancellor, the Wabash Army Choral and Band preform a traditional song of and cheers and whistles for Austin and Stärk. The Chancellor is escorted to downtown Chicago by a military caravan. Kurdistan Several Turkish, Iraqi and Kurdish politicians present themselves in traditional clothing at the runway for Şahnaz Uzun. 200 members of the Communist Party of Wabash present themselves in red memorabilia. Wabash forces, present themselves behind the traditionally clothed citizens. Kyle Johnson, a liberal and closest affiliate to socialism on the Wabash Federal Council present himself to the President. The communist members sing the in a multiple lingual style with lines being son first in Arabic, then English and Turkish and finally Kurdish. Johnson presents a friendly handshake for her, Marianne Beaumont also presents a handshake. '''Johnson: "Welcome comrade to the Wabash Confederation! Hope you had a good flight!" Johnson would motion to the podium for President Uzun to make a statement to the onlooking crowd dressed in red and green. President Uzun: (in Kurdish) To the workers of Wabash, and on behalf of the people of Kurdistan, I greet you all on this historic day. I hope that today this gathering of world leaders can come together to help further the needs of the people of this planet. We are currently facing crisis around the world - fascist powers have sought fit to invade and occupy the land of people's of all creeds, the stability of many nations is in question and a disturbing rise in terrorism has left many feeling vulnerable and scared. More and more people are feeling the chilling bite of poverty as they are abandoned in this age in which everyone will fight you tooth, nail and claw for the simplest of privileges. One of the current challenges this world faces is the continued brutality and cruelty inflicted upon an oppressed minority, one whose lives, welfare and dignity have been eroded away for over 60 years. I am of course referring to the plight of the people of Palestine, who still have to live under oppressive, fascist Zionist regime of Israel. This historic struggle for the basic rights of Palestinians must be resolved through peace and goodwill. The Kurdish aim -or should I say, the aim of all those who celebrate freedom and democracy - is to liberate the Palestinian people of their occupiers through diplomatic means. However, I will not tolerate the Israeli actions forever, and if they refuse to halt their genocide of the Palestinian people military action will not be out of the question. Another threat to world peace that should be halted is of course the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria. This group has sought to murder all those who do not follow their oppressive beliefs, killing countless Kurds, Arabs and those who wish to see the worldwide revolution to take place. Kurdistan has led the efforts to destroy this blight, but we need all workers of the world to come together to defeat this threat. The rights of the people have extended beyond the Middle East - just last year the fascist bourgeoisie states of Mexico and Argentina sought to invade Central America and subsequently oppress the proletariat. Those nations have already felt the iron fist of imperialism through the United States, and yet even after this newest chapter in the history of these nations the Western powers have been content to let both Mexico and Argentina get away with their despicable actions, echoing the concessions that the West gave Hitler and Mussolini in 1938. Let us not forget the fighting in Sri Lanka where similar to Israel the Sinhala fascist monarchy continue to oppress the Tamil people who have been oppressed for so long. Or in Sudan, where an extremist government continues a genocide against its own people. Or in Somalia where the people are consistently denied the rights through the legacy of imperialism and the unfortunate collapse of the Soviet Union. And on that subject, since the collapse of the Union, fascists and bourgeois have consistently oppressed the people rather then hold them in the esteem that the Union did, despite the commendable actions of the people in the Donbass, Ossetia and Abkhazia. All of this stems down to the consistent defining factor that oppresses the proletariat of the world - that the bourgeois powers of the west, specifically the United States of America and her puppet governments in NATO, have supported the economic apartheid of capitalism. Although some problems in this world may be patched up in the short term from this meeting, only a worldwide revolution and the implementation of socialism will see peace, stability and fraternity finally blossom for future generations." Several Kurdish-Hoosier's cheer at Unzun's speech, most of the English and French speakers merely clap only to be respectful in ignorance of not understanding the language. Johnson and Unzun take a motorcade to downtown Chicago to meet with President Austin and Chancellor Stark. '' Kingdom of Sierra ''The Prime Minister of Sierra and the King of Sierra arrives in Chicago in the Spirit of the Wabash a train primarily suited to transport heads of state to the confederation. Several feverish southern Baptists, from the southern portion of the nation have come to see the democracy of the western empire. One Wabash soldier exits from the reverse of the caboose, he announces to the large crowd; '' '''Wabash Soldier': "Ladies and gentlemen! Glory, Glory! Blessed has the day come for His Royal Highness King Smith II of Sierra and his rightfully elected Prime Minister, His Excellency Steven Hong to join us here in Chicago in this fair Confederation along the Wabash!" The national anthem of Sierra, "For the Love of Our Union" is played as they both exit the train car. Cheers and whistles from the crowd is heard from nearly 600 Hoosier's looking to catch a glimpse of the Monarch of the West. Smith and Hong wave back to the cheering crowd with warm smiles. After the initial greetings and the end of the pomp and circumstance, Smith waits for the crowd to quiet themselves. Smith II: First off, I must say, that having traveled to Wabash by train, I am deeply impressed by its people, culture, infrastructure, and land. I would like, on behalf of my delegation, express my genuine pleasure on how the Hoosier welcome has been. Truly here have the Hoosiers proved themselves capable of hosting what I as do many others, hope to be a serious conference that will lead to great results. We come here ever willing and hoping to sit down and discuss the international issues that confront all of us. Instead of political agitation or violence, honest diplomatic negotiation and mutual understanding will prove more worth for everyone. For the sake of global peace and stability, my delegation and I, on behalf of the Sierran people and the world, will commit towards propagating actions that discourage political conflict and instead, facilitate reciprocity and goodwill. This conference brings together countries from all across globe. Some have consistently expressed and demonstrated their commitment toward fairness and understanding. Others have tended not to but I urge upon all the leaders attending this event--that it is our common obligation to promote the well-being and securities of our posterity. We all share the same Earth and it is our decisions that will impact how the history of humanity will continue to play out. I cannot expect that we all immediately resolve our differences but I am expecting that we can, and will begin the steps towards international fellowship and cooperation. Let that be our goal this conference. To engage with one another, to speak frankly about the problems confronted. If we can keep this in mind, history will be made right here in Chicago, Wabash. God bless Wabash and may we all find common ground at this most important event. Thank you for offering your time to listen and once again, God bless! Wabash Federal Council member Maximilian Livingston joins the two men on the back of the caboose, shaking both of their hands. He looks to the crowd, yelling; Livingston: "Three cheers for His Royal Highness and His Excellency! Hip hip! Crowd: "Hurrah!" Livingston: "Hip hip!" Crowd: "Hurrah!" Livingston: "Hip hip!" Crowd: "Hurrah!" Th crowd begins to sing "My Old Kentucky Home" as the three men proceed to the motorcade and begin their travel to Chicago. Akitsu 11:09 AM, Wabash President of the Council greets the incoming Akitsu Prime Minister Toru Fujiwara at the O'Hare International Airport. Drain on the President is evident, but with him accompany's a large array of Akitsu-Hoosier migrants dressed in formal dress. Several large lights beam on the runway. As the Prime Minister exits the plane the Michigan Choral and Band begins to play "Our Akitsu". Cued fireworks are set to the arrangement. The event is televised, with the cameras zooming into the flags of the Wabash as well as Akitsu's, the thunder of the fireworks and the arrangement of the anthem lead to a breathtaking moment. Prime Minister Fujiwara closes in on President of the Council Austin, where they exchange handshakes. Fujiwara is presented with a line of generals and statesmen. As Fujiwara begins to approach the end, the fireworks and anthem ends. Secretary of Defense Marianne leads a young boy, dressed in a traditional state uniform in which he begins to play in respect to those who died durning the Sakamoto nuclear disaster. All flags of the nations attending the Chicago summit, illuminated in the dark are lowered to half mast. Marianne Beaumont motions to the Prime Minster to take to the podium. Toru Fujiwara: (in Japanese, interpreters for English translating after every sentence, interpreters for and translating as he speaks) Thank you for that emotional display. It is a great honor to be standing here today with the leaders of other nations in the spirit of mutual dialogue and cooperation. There are many issues that we all face today, and it's high time that we solve these problems. I don't expect everything to be fixed in one go, but the very fact that this summit is taking place is a start. With that having been said, let's do this. Lan Na The Boeing 747 of the Lannese prime minister lands just after Prime Minister Fujiwara has left the scene. The body of the aircraft has the same color as the red of Lan Na's flag, with the coat of arms on it's tail. "อาณาจักรล้านนา | Lan Na" is written on both sides of the plane, which was taxiing toward the red carpet to recieve all the delegates from the other countries. The door opens when the mobile airstair docks to the side of the plane, and some security personnel moves out before King Pasan Keacham Sarawong shows himself, walking out of the door onto the airstair. A crowd of Lannese Wabash, of both Northern Thai and Filipino descend, are cheering as their king waves at the massive crowd lined up along the red carpet. He waited until Prime Minister Khae Leeyao to disembark, who follows in the king's footsteps. She stops next to the king, and they bow to the crowd simultaneous. The crowd of Lannese Wabash cheers even more. Both King Pasan Keacham Sarawong and Prime Minister Khae Leeyao descend from the stairs onto the red carpet, walking next to eachother in the midst of the massive crowd, with Wabash soldiers in ceremonial uniform standing along it. They are met by President Louis Austin and Secretary of Defense Marianne Beaumont. The two Lannese first bow to the Wabash officials, and then exchange the shaking of hands. They are drawn to the stage by Beaumont, and climb the stairs up. Prime Minister Khae Leeyao takes place behind the podium desk, as King Sarawong has explicitly asked her to begin speeching instead of himself. Khae Leeyao: (In English with a mild Thai accent) "The King, the people of Lan Na, and I thank you, the Wabash Confederation, to recieve us as guests and to make the Summit possible. It brings me joy to be here with other leaders of the world, who want to solve the problems we currently face. I hope that this conference will be successful in putting an end to the suffering that people face at this very moment. I, for one, am looking forward to it." The crown applauds as Khae Leeyao bows to the public, and King Sarawong steps toward the desk. Sarawong: (In Lannese Thai, with a translator translating his speech) "Me and my people greet you, Confederacy of the Wabash, and also thank you for your hospitality and willingness to let us stay in your country. I hope that this conference will stimulate peace, not only in the designated areas, but around the whole world, and to accept all of us as brethren. Gender, religion, status, sexual preference, and ethnicy are not of importance. What is important, is charity." The crowd applauds again as King Sarawong ends his speech and bows to the public. Rest President Louis Austin and the other council members greet the remaining leaders, most leaders are now in among other heads of states from across the globe. Austin approaches the Prime Minister of the United Commonwealth, Quentin Carnegie- escorting him into a room with Ulysses Breckenridge. Tensions between the two are relatively low due to Carnegie being part of the socialist bloc of the government. The two men leave the room, to which Quentin Carnegie leaves to meet with the Westlandic Prime Minister, Mr. Stärk. Where they engage in their natural tongue. Carnegie: "I understand there are several issues concerning you about the United Commonwealth. We understand that the issue of Ashford overthrowing the government and establishing a bourgeoisie state was unacceptable. Things are changing, we are bringing both socialism and democracy to the United Commonwealth. Mr. Breckenridge represents old fashioned communism and oppression, he never enjoyed the liberty of sexuality, idea or even the comfort of alcohol. What must we do to rejoin the IOSS?" Stark: '''"While I agree that under the Socialist Commonwealth the government was far too oppressive for atleast my liking, it is felt that the establishment of this new bourgeosie state will lead to the ultimate invasion of a culture of capitalism and greed which would occur if the Socialist governemnt were not to have been overthrown, and atleast changes could be made to make life better for people who were unjustly oppressed by Breckenridge's previous government. But I admire your courage and drive to create a better country for your people, despite maybe not both of us seeing eye to eye." '''Carnegie: "Understanding that there was a vicious cycle, the system had to be demolished. Of course, the ideology behind Ashford's revolution was not orthodox to that of socialism- but he did return democracy. Are we not here to serve the people? Will it, what is socialism without its people? We have meaningful elections that the people have a voice in- not just the inner circle of the party. We'd still like to return to the IOSS." Stark: '"I understand how democracy can appear to that which is better for society, but it brings in the possibility that those who want to abuse power can gain such power, alongside the constant bickering and partisanship constantly seeking re-election and funding the representatives loose their way and don't truly represent their people, but that of corporate and special interests. The people who have the right ideas, and want to protect society and advance humanity, should be in power. It is as simple as such. Im sure many of us would like to have the Commonwealth back in IOSS, but I would imagine there would be several countries that would voice their concerns over Ashford's revolution." Session #1 Hong-de Veracruz feud ''President Austin stands at the podium, standing in front of the leaders attending the secession, he adjusts his tie and proceeds to speak into the microphone '''Council President Louis: "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, distinguished Highness's and Excellency's welcome you to this Confederation along the Wabash. We are a nation built on hard work, ethic rooted in Hoosier tradition. We were born of revolution, doused in intolerance and like a phoenix in 2010 was reborn by the movement of our leader, Beaumont. We have invited you here in Chicago to enlighten us. We have been sheltered from the world for the last half century in fear and in shame, we want the world to open to this Confederation, and we want Wabash to open to the world. We seek compromise, peace and prosperity. But we understand that not always is peace accomplished through sighs and easily onlooking but going into the battle. We, Wabash, want to go into that fight with you." "Now, what topic should we discuss today? We will have a vote at the end on beginning the topic. If you'd like to share a few words you may before you assert your topic." President Hong rises from his seat, waits for recognition to speak by Pres. Austin, and heads to the podium. Clearing his throat, he begins to speak. President Hong (Sierra): Thank you President Louis for offering me the chance to speak today. I hope what I am about to say will not only convince the international community of its severity, but to convey and impart the urgency by which this issue rightfully requires attendance. President Hong pauses and stares straight at Generalissimo Pablo Hildago de Veracruz, the leader of Mexico, with a firm face and continues speaking. '' A little more than three months ago, the Mexican Social Republic launched a provocative, aggressive campaign against the nations of Central America. Within a month, Mexico led the illegal removal of four legitimate governments including Guatemala, Nicaragua, El Salvador, and Honduras. This unnecessary and immoral intrusion of four separate states' sovereignties presented the world an entirely preventable humanitarian and diplomatic crisis unseen in recent memory. As much 150,000 civilians were killed or injured as a direct result from the invasion and still millions more have been displaced from their homes. Today, the peoples of Guatemala, Nicaragua, Honduras, and El Salvador are living under the oppressive regimes of Mexican-installed dictators and military generals. We, the Sierran delegation, signed the Treaty of Bogota, to end the conflict immediately with the understanding that Mexico would work towards reversing the consequences of its hostile actions and restoring the legitimate governments of its victim states. More than a month later, the control of Mexico's crony men have only tightened their grip and shows no signs of yielding power to its people. Mexico continues to furnish these illegal states with money, troops, and supplies--a clear indication of the disregard for international law, agreement, and dignity. How long, Mr. De Veracruz, how long will you allow not only your own people, but the people of your conquests to suffer? How long will you continue to wear the very same clothes your predecessors have when they ordered the massacres of millions of Mexicans? Since the establishment of the fascist regime in Mexico, over 10 documented million deaths have been attributed directly to the Mexican government. Still, millions more have died at the hands of the state due to famine, forced labor, state-sponsored terrorism-- ''Generalissimo Pablo Hildago de Veracruz is visibly irritated and dismisses Hong's words with a flick of his wrist. Generalissimo Pablo Hildago de Veracruz: Mr. Hong, I thought we were here to make peace and unite together--not point fingers and make accusations. Listen to your King. Hong: Mr. Generalissimo, please, let me continue-- President Austin tries to calm the situation he turns his attention to both men as they speak, his efforts are weak and spineless. Austin: Gentle- Pablo Hildago de Veracruz: You may if you only-- Hong: Mr.--Mr. Gener--Mr. Generalissimo, sir, I am the one talking here. Stop--no, you may have your turn--the people must know the atrocities that--the people must know the atrocities that your state has committed! Austin: Gentlemen please-- Hong: I will gladly do so if-- de Veracruz: I am offended that after offering myself to these international talks instead of attending to my own people-- Hong: --to send them to the camps and have them shot? Yes, Mr. General-- de Veracruz: All vicarious lies--you continue these allegations yet look at your own-- Hong: I do not kill my own dissenters and invade other nations-- de Veracruz: Lies, lies. Continue on with them--you are a hypocrite! You and America are the imperialists-- Hong: Mr. Generalissimo, you are making a fool of yourself, save your breath when you have finished rehearsing your own lies. de Veracruz: I refuse to stand here being openly castrated by a disrespectful leader whose power depends on bourgeois back-- Hong: I refuse to listen to a bloody tyrant whose power depends on the lives of millions. de Veracruz: Dios mio, stop. Stop, I will not talk anymore to a man who is incompetent and repulsive. Hong: Yes, don't. You have caused enough disturbance to this meeting. De Veracruz does not talk back. Hong: Ladies and gentlemen, here we congregate among ourselves with a mass murderer who wishes to speak of trivial matters to divert attention from his own-- De Veracruz stands up with his delegation and make their way toward the exit. Hong: Quality diplomacy from the fascists yes. Walk away from your crimes--justice will come and punish you! The lives of millions will not forget what you have done! Hoosier intervention Beaumont stands at the doorway with several other generals. ''' '''Beaumont: Mr. Generalissimo, please. Beaumont guides Mr. Generalissimo back to his seat. She looks over to Hong and back to De Veracruz. Beaumont: We must remain civilized Prime Minister, Mr. Veracruz. Please, understand that everyone will be able to speak; you will have your time to respond to the Prime Ministers comments. Beaumont looks around the crowd, clearly the issue had taken a toll on the summits credibility. She walks up to President Austin, handing him a gavel in the shape of an hourglass. Beaumont: Please Mr. President, make sure the conversation is kept civil. We understand the Prime Minister is quite passionate, but lets not stray to far into details so early in the conversation. Alejandro Ramírez: If I may speak, let me put this whole situation into perspective. Whilst my friend Pablo here may rule in a more hands on way then some other leaders here, please bear in mind that what he has done is for the good of humanity. The only ones to fear Mr de Veracruz are socialist scum who would seek to create a communist hellhole in Mexico. You lie about the crimes Pablo and his family have committed, whilst conveniently forgetting that socialists like Stalin, Hitler and Mao have killed more people then the rest of the world combined. If you had noticed Central America was becoming a haven for godless commies, with Pablo only merely liberating those nations of Russian and Chinese pawns for the good of the people. Now compare that with a true invasion like the one Kurdistan has conducted on Iraq and Syria supported by the west. Tell me, how many people has the Kurdish government killed? 1 million? 5 million? 10 million? I'm willing to stake the number of around 20 million, and yet you ignore their actions and condemn those of a nation that merely wants to see prestige brought back to Central America? Shame and hypocrisy is all I can say. Shame and hypocrisy. Alexander Ioannou II: For the 'good of humanity'? Pray tell us, how can the slaughter of hundreds of thousands be for the 'good of humanity'? Austin: Mr. Veracruz, is there no middle ground in which we could possible make the situation in Mexico better? Possible we could send observers to see the progress that you assert is happening? Hong: That middle ground is coated in blood and lies. An agreement de Veracruz (visibly agitated)': If the League of Nations or some other third-party group needs to come into my country in search of these alleged human rights violations, so be it. I tell you that I have cooperated with the international community consistently and have not failed a single expectation once. The liberated people are now better off from the corruption and decadence that plagued the region. The sovereignty of the people was respected when we are convinced that their's was violated. If I had desired control over these countries, I would have forcibly annexed them. I should also add to that same vein, through the Treaty of Bogota, my government has relinquished claims of the entire peninsula of Baja California and the Sonora. This act alone demonstrates the Mexicans' determination to keep the peace of the world. It was very difficult for us to agree to these terms, especially for our people, but we have and so if these talks are about the peace, why then must Mexico receive the blunt of criticism for irrelevant topics? So then Mr. Austin, yes, the world could send observers to Mexico and Central America and see, yes see, the real progress made, all under the glory of nationalism, efficiency, and innovation. Alexander Ioannou II: So, we're in agreement then? The League of Nations will send observers to report on the alleged human rights abuses believed to be committed by the government of the Mexican Social Republic who will be fully cooperative with the League of Nations and offer complete transparency. de Veracruz: Yes, I would be happy to reserve a time to be arranged with the League of Nations where they may see for themselves the widespread allegations of my government's supposed war crimes. Much of these are promoted by leftist critics whose agendas seem fixated solely to discredit Mexico on pure lies. They themselves have not been to Mexico to claim what they speak--they need only the bribes their own governments gave them. Come and see how efficient we have--I have ensured under my rule that any corruption within my government be swiftly punished appropriately. I work hard to improve the lives of my people and yes, I must admit, while there are various issues we must continue to address--I emphasize continue, I have never once not done what I could to fail my own people. We are a resilient people, a proud one at that--and to magnify our inconveniences as some form of mass abusive conspiracy is at best, superfluous and at worst, which I suspect, a dishonest, slanderous assault on Mexico and Mexicans themselves. Come world, I will allow you to bring your monitors, your reporters, your activists. We will show you these so-called "injustices". I encourage you, even you Mr. Hong. Please come. I am willing. Austin: Alright, seeing as the common consensus is in favor of League of Nations observation of the Mexican province, we shall thus begin the drafting of a proposal- by which I have already been given a rough draft by the boys downstairs...the core principles will follow as so; #The Government of the Mexican Social Republic, the Generalísimo and the Supreme Popular Council do agree to the following provisions stated in this agreement. ##The governments, of those exiled by the Mexican Social Republic also agree to the terms and conditions. #Before deploying several observers to the region, the International Committee of Central American Observation will be created to be the acting authority of the observers in the country and will be setting the visiting hours, days in which traveled and areas in which observers will be sent. ##Nominations for the five sitting members will proceed in an election style after the Mexican government has agreed to allowing observers into all Mexican territory. ##Governments whom send chair members will be held to high esteem and several ethic codes will be established to ensure that clarity and fairness comes to these observations. Austin: This is incomplete, what else would we wish to add- Generalisimo...Prime Minister? de Veracruz: Whatever the international community deems fit I shall comply. Hong: Ensure that any attempt by the Mexican government or its puppet states to compromise the LN monitoring program be investigated and dealt with accordingly to the fullest extent of international law. Cultural Musical Festival Wabash French (OOC: Can I add stuff to this? Also, can we get this to move on to other topics?)